


On jest słońcem (He Is The Sun)

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Idk I just saw this on tumblr and went for it, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU where Stiles speaks in Polish to his dad</p><p>And maybe he talks to himself in Polish too</p><p>And maybe he talks about Derek a lot. Derek’s eyes. Derek’s shoulders. Derek’s adorable teeth. Derek’s arms. Derek Derek Derek</p><p>And maybe he has a nickname he calls Derek when he talks about him, because he could pick his own name out of a sentence and that would be embarrassing, right?</p><p>And maybe Derek understands every damn word, because you speak many languages Derek Hale</p><p>And maybe it kills Derek a little bit that Stiles hasn’t told him about this guy he talks about like he hung the moon. Maybe it kills Derek a little that it’s not him."</p><p>Saw this on <a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/73392073987"> tumblr</a> and just kind of went for it.<br/>Fair warning, my Polish is not even close to fantastic, so there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [On jest słońcem - He Is The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426955) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> A huge thank you to [silberpfeil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silberpfeil/pseuds/silberpfeil), [Kasia](http://aeveenien.tumblr.com), [Mario](http://tampon11.tumblr.com/) and everyone else from tumblr/ao3 that has been helping me correct the Polish translations. You're all so lovely! <3

"Dzień dobry ojciec", Stiles greeted his dad as he walked into the kitchen. 

(translation: _"Good morning father."_ )

"Dzień dobry synu, czy dobrze spałeś dzisiaj w nocy?", his dad replied, fully aware of the terrible sleeping habits Stiles had become accustomed to. 

(translation: _"Good morning son. Did you even sleep last night?"_ )

"Spałem kilka godzin", Stiles replied with a shrug as he pulled the juice out of the fridge. Sleeping for more than four hours a night wasn't something he really had the luxury of anymore. He quickly made breakfast for himself and his father, asking him about the latest cases as they both ate. After quickly doing the dishes, he snatched his keys off of the coffee table and headed towards the door. 

(translation: _"I slept a few hours"_ )

"Mam zamiar spędzić parę godzin z szczeniakami.", Stiles said. It was Saturday, and it had become a tradition for the pack to meet up and train, as well as bond, at least one day a week. Surprisingly, everyone had been getting along rather well, and pack outings took place more often than any of them had expected.

(translation: _"I'm going to spend time with the puppies for a few hours."_ )

It only took him about fifteen minutes to drive to Derek's house on the preserve and found that everyone was already there waiting when he arrived. 

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. I promised my dad I'd have breakfast with him this morning", Stiles said as he stepped out of the Jeep, jogging up to the front of the house to join the group. 

"You haven't really missed much- we're all still deciding on what we should focus on today", Allison replied, readjusting her position in Scott's arms. "I don't really know what the wolves want to do, but I feel like team almost human should start working on our defense tactics again."

Stiles' lips quirked upward at the use of the nickname he had come up with for himself, Lydia, Allison and Danny. "Yeah know I'm always up for that. I could use all the practice I can get."

Allison beamed back at him before looking over to Derek for approval. Stiles was still surprised at how much their friendship had improved in such a short time. It was clear that there was a lot of mutual respect. Derek nodded, giving his permission "I was going to work some drills anyway."

Danny, Lydia, and Allison stood to join Stiles when his phone started ringing. He quickly removed it from his pocket, glancing at the screen briefly before accepting the call. "Cześć tato, wszystko w porządku?" He never had a good feeling about his dad calling after he had just seen him. 

"Tak Genim, wszystko w porządku. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że zadzwonili z pracy. Wrócę do domu późnym wieczorem lub jutro rano.", his father replied. Stiles was slightly suspicious- his dad didn't usually get called in on his day off unless there _was_ something going on- but he decided he would let it slide for now. 

(translation: _"Yes Genim, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that I was called to work. I will not be home until late tonight or early tomorrow morning."_ )

"Oh, w porządku. Trzymaj się, zobaczymy się jak wrócisz", Stiles said in response. He always worried about his dad. It was difficult not to in his line of work. 

(translation: _"Oh, all right. Be safe and see you when you get home."_ )

"Bądź bezpieczny. Kocham cię."

(translation: _"be very careful/safe. I love you."_ )

"Będę. Ja też cię kocham", Stiles replied before ending the call. He placed his phone back in his pocket, tuning back into the group only to realize they were all staring at him. "Oh come on guys. Still? Really?"

"It's just so fascinating! It's not exactly everyday we come across someone who fluently speaks Polish", Erica defended. 

He shook his head is amusement. "Fair enough. Alright, let's get to it!" Stiles directed team almost human over to the spot they had designated for target practice and Allison handed out the weapons. She had been teaching them a lot, which everyone was thankful for. Stiles didn't understand why the three of them looked to him as the leader, when Allison clearly knew more, but he had stopped trying to figure it out a long time ago. 

After spending most of the day outside training, the group headed into the newly renovated Hale house- now the pack house- to watch movies and eat way too much food. Just as they were all settling down on the couch, Stiles phone began ringing, a smile tugging at his lips as he answered it. "Witaj babcia!" He loved talking to his grandmother. 

He stood to take the call in the other room when Isaac put his hand out to stop him. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat back down. He supposes it didn't matter anyway, seeing as they would be able to hear him in any of the other rooms he went to- even if they couldn't understand any of it. 

Talking to his grandmother had become one of his favorite things to do- not only could he talk to her completely and exclusively in Polish, he could tell her all of the things he couldn't tell anyone else, including Scott. He laughed as she asked him if he had made any progress with the boy he had fallen for. "Nie, ciągle nie ma postępu. On i tak nie byłby mną zainteresowany. Rozmawialiśmy o tym." His grandmother was the only person he could constantly rant to about his ridiculous and inconvenient crush on Derek- and he knew that she enjoyed it just as much as he did. It was a secret they kept between the two of them- even in a room full of werewolves, who thankfully did not understand any of the things being said. 

(translation: " _No, still no progress. He would not be interested in me anyway. We talked about this."_ )

"Każdy, kto nie jest tobą zainteresowany, jest idiotą.", she replied, startling a laugh out of him. His grandmother was obviously slightly biased. Even after everything he had told her about Derek, she still thought they could be an item. 

(translation: " _Anyone who is not interested in you is stupid_ ")

" Gdybyś tylko mogła. Nie powiedziałbym, że jeśli widziałeś co on pracuje. jest dla mnie tak nieosiągalny, że to nawet nie jest śmieszne.", Stiles said with a sigh. " Jest inteligenty i pełen pasji - wszyscy go kochają z tak wielu powodów. Czy wspominałem, że jest jednym z najbardziej atrakcyjnych osób? To niewyobrażalne." He knew that she was aware of this already. Whenever they started talking about Derek, he brought up how attractive he found him, as well as how much Stiles loved everything about his personality- no matter how frustrating all of it could get. 

(translation: " _If only you could see him. You wouldn't say that if you saw what he was working with. He is so far out of my league it's almost funny, "Stiles said with a sigh." He is intelligent and fiercely passionate-people absolutely love him, for so many reasons. Did I mention that it is one of the most attractive people I've ever seen? because it is unreal._ ")

"I'm still not over it", Erica replied, her eyes wide with excitement. Stiles pulled her into his side and playfully ruffled her hair. Everyone laughed and settled back in to start the first movie of the evening.

xxxx

It was a Thursday evening that Derek found himself on the ledge outside of Stiles' window. He had come over to ask for some help in the research department, which Stiles had somehow become the go-to for. He was just about to open the window, when he heard the younger boy speaking Polish softly, and stopped to listen in, against his better judgement.

"-to jest takie frustrujące. Jak mam się umieć skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym, kiedy on jest w pobliżu?! Mógłbym tworzyć poezję na temat jego ramion. Nie rozumiem jak ktoś, kto wygląda jakby został ulepiony przez bogów, mógł w ogóle istnieć, i że w ogóle regularnie z nim rozmawiamy.", Stiles said exasperatedly. 

(translation: _"and it is so frustrating. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything else, when he's there! I could write sonnets about just his biceps. I do not understand how someone who looks like he was sculpted by the gods actually exists, and that he actually talks to me on a regular basis."_ )

Derek grimaced. He should have known better than to eavesdrop when Stiles was talking to his family. No one other than Cora knew that he spoke Polish fluently- so of course he had understood everything that Stiles and whoever he was talking to said, which made things extremely frustrating. He was glad that he could fully keep tabs on Stiles, but he really did not want to hear him talk about this guy that he was clearly in love with- and he talked about him _all the time_. Derek had yet to figure out why he never brought this guy up to anyone that wasn't family- he had never heard him pining over this mystery man in English- which he was oddly thankful for. He already heard enough about him to last more than one lifetime. It bothered him that he couldn't enjoy the sound of Stiles' voice gracefully forming around the foreign language that he himself knew so well- as it was poisoned by this _guy_ , who clearly didn't even deserve Stiles in the first place.

"Jest przystojny i pełen pasji, i po prostu nie ma mozliwości, że widzi mnie inaczej niż jakiegoś nerwowego mądralińskiego, któremu nigdy się gęba nie zamyka. Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby zmienić jego zdanie.", Stiles continued, disappointment seeping into his tone. 

(translation: _"He is beautiful and passionate and there is simply no way that he sees me as more than a spastic, nerdy kid that never stops talking. I would do basically anything to get him to see me otherwise._ ")

Derek _hated_ hearing Stiles sound so defeated, especially over a guy. Like he had heard Stiles' grandmother say repeatedly- anyone who wasn't interested in Stiles was a fool. He sighed and opened the window, deciding that he couldn't take hearing any more of the current conversation, and slipped inside. Stiles turned in his desk chair immediately, smiling and offering a small wave. He said goodbye to his grandmother and placed his cell on the desk before turning back to him. 

"Hey sourwolf", he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

Derek rolled his eyes fondly before taking the paper out of his back pocket and handing it over to the younger boy. "It's not much to go on, but see what you can do, and bring whatever you come up with to the next training session?"

Stiles unfolded the paper carefully, glancing over what was carefully written there before nodding. "Yeah, sure. No problem. Is that all?", he asked, glancing up from the sheet in front of him. 

Derek nodded in confirmation before quickly slipping back out the window and disappearing.

xxxx

Things continued on as normal, with no new serious threats arising. They had their clashes with the supernatural here and there, but it was nothing that their new tight-knit pack couldn't handle. Stiles continued talking in Polish to his family around the pack because he knew how much they enjoyed it, and Derek became more and more frustrated that he understood all of it and couldn't do anything about it.

"Jego oczy są - brak mi słów, aby opisać ich kolor. Są hipnotyzujące - prawie piwne, ale nie do końca. A jego ramiona? Mój boże, są takie szerokie i wspaniałe, że aż irytujące", he continued, rubbing a hand over his face. "zaczął się częściej uśmiechać, ale ciągle nie dość często. Jego uśmiech jest wspaniałym widokiem. Szczególnie, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy. Jest jak magia. Czuję się, jakbym mógł się w nim zapomnieć, jest idealny babciu. Nie wiem co robić."

(translation: _"His eyes are just-I can't even put into words what color they are. They are completely addictive-hazel almost, but not quite. And his arms, and those **shoulders** they are so broad and muscular, and it's annoying because I can't touch them ", Stiles groaned, picking at his sleeve." He's smiling a lot more these days, but it's still not enough. His fucking teeth are perfect too, which of course they are. His smile is a sight to behold, I tell you. Especially when he thinks no one is looking, it's actually magical. I feel like I'm drowning in all of his perfection, grandmother. I don't even know what to do."_ )

What grated on Derek's nerves more than anything was the fact that this _guy_ , that Stiles never mentioned by name- occasionally referring to him as 'H' - was a constant topic of conversation, and yet Stiles had _never_ brought him up to the pack. Derek knew that they all had things individually that they just didn't feel comfortable discussing, but this _shouldn't_ have been one of them. What if he _had_ talked about this guy to the pack, but just not him? Derek thought that he and Stiles had trusted each other, especially since they had been forced into so many situations where they literally had no other choice but to trust each other- but maybe he had been wrong. 

The thing that hurt even more than Stiles keeping this from Derek, was the fact that he knew this mystery guy wasn't _him_. He would never admit that- to _anyone_ \- but the way that Stiles talked about this guy, it was like he _hung the moon_ in the sky; he was the reason that the ocean came to hug the sand as the tide would roll in; the reason that the sun rose every morning; the reason that the birds sung and the the flowers grew; but most importantly, the reason that Stiles' smile was reaching all the way to his eyes again, making them sparkle in a way Derek had never quite seen before- the reason that he was _genuinely upbeat and lively and just **happy**_. It killed Derek to know that _he_ wasn't the reason Stiles seemed at peace with everything again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a po jego zgonie, Rozsyp go w gwiazdki! A niebo zapłonie, Tak, że się cały świat w tobie zakocha, I czci odmówi słońcu.", Stiles whispered to himself. Everyone in the pack turned took look at him curiously and he laughed softly. “When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun.” 
> 
> "Shakespeare", Lydia mumbled, recognizing it immediately. Little moments like that were part of the reason he had so much respect for the girl- and had pined after her for such a long time. "Any particular reason you chose now to quote Romeo and Juliet?", she asked, turning her gaze back up to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was just going to be a one-shot, but it is being extended by popular demand. you guys are wonderful (:

The next pack meeting came along a lot quicker than Derek would have liked. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with the pack- that had actually become one of his _favorite_ things to do, spending time with his pack. The fact that he had gotten Scott and Stiles to join his pack still amazed him, and having Stiles in his pack was simultaneously the greatest and worst thing that had ever happened concerning this new pack he had built up from nothing. On one hand, he could protect Stiles in many ways simply because of the fact that he was pack. They all scented him, making sure rival packs and other supernaturals knew that he was spoken for and not to be messed with, without consequences. On the other hand, Stiles smelled like _pack_ and _home_ constantly. It was brilliant and irritating and it was driving Derek completely insane. He don't know how or when he allowed the younger boy to inch his way under his skin, wrapping himself tightly around his lungs, bleeding into every breath the older man took- but he had. 

It had been decided that the bonding event of the evening was camping out in the far reaches of the preserve, and they were all currently laying in an enormous grass field, huddled closely together and admiring the stars. 

"a po jego zgonie, Rozsyp go w gwiazdki! A niebo zapłonie, Tak, że się cały świat w tobie zakocha, I czci odmówi słońcu.", Stiles whispered to himself. Everyone in the pack turned took look at him curiously and he laughed softly. “When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun.” 

"Shakespeare", Lydia mumbled, recognizing it immediately. Little moments like that were part of the reason he had so much respect for the girl- and had pined after her for such a long time. "Any particular reason you chose now to quote Romeo and Juliet?", she asked, turning her gaze back up to the sky. 

Stiles shrugged, well aware that most of them were no longer looking at him. "It's just something that popped into my head. I've always been fascinated by the stars."

Derek knew he wasn't lying- his heartbeat would have given him away instantly if he had been- but he had a feeling it had something to do with the lucky man that the younger boy had clearly fallen in love with. This 'H' guy must really be something if he has Stiles reciting Shakespearean verses to the stars. He sighed, the sinking sensation in his chest getting heavier with every new praise uttered about a guy Derek had never even met- at least, he assumed he never had. If it turned out to be someone he knew, or someone in the pack... he physically shook his head, as if it would help clear his mind. He didn't even want to entertain that possibility. 

"Oh, I have bought the mansion of a love, but not possessed it, and though I am sold, not yet enjoyed. So tedious is this day, as is the night before some festival, to an impatient child that hath new robes, and may not wear them", Derek whispered. 

Stiles' head shot up in surprise as he turned to look at Derek, an impressed and fond expression on his face. He smiled brightly at Derek, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Derek had never seen anything quite so beautiful- and he, unlike everyone else in his company- was unable to focus on the stars for the rest of the evening.

xxxxx

"Dołuje mnie fakt, że on jest kimś więcej niż tylko przystojną twarzą. Na serio, co on sobie nie myśli? Tak się obnosi ze swoimi idealnymi rękami i ramionami, i szczęką tak kształtną, że mógłby nią ciąć szkło."

(translation: _"I'm so upset that he's more than just an unnaturally pretty face", Stiles said. "Seriously, who does he think he is? Walking around with his perfect arms and shoulders and cheek bones that could cut glass."_ )

Derek knows that in the beginning he messed up as alpha- a lot. That being said, it was only fair the universe punish him in some way, but this? This was just getting beyond cruel. It had been a week since the camping trip, and nearly every day since that night, Stiles had found some reason to work this guy into a conversation- even if he was just mumbling to himself. Derek could have lived his entire life without hearing Stiles fawn, in detail with metaphors, flowery language and all, over someone that he _still_ couldn't identify. Watching him stumble hopelessly after Lydia was significantly less painful and he would take that back in a heartbeat. 

" jest mi coraz ciężej udawać, kiedy jest w pobliżu. Chciałbym móc mu po prostu powiedzieć...", Stiles admitted with a defeated sigh. 

(translation: _"It's getting harder to pretend around him. I wish I could just tell him."_ )

"że jesteś nim zainteresowany?" 

(translation: _"That you're interested in him?"_ )

"Że go kocham", he replied, his voice breaking slightly. "odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem. Dlaczego musiałem się zakochać w kims z rodziny Hale?"

(translation: _"that I love him", he replied, his voice breaking slightly. "Why did I let myself fall in love with one of the Hales?"_ )

 _What?_ Derek nearly fell off of where he was perched on the roof- he's positive that he would have if it weren't for the werewolf reflexes. _Stiles was in love with a Hale?_ Who could.... Cora! I mean, he could see Cora being Stiles' type... but Stiles had constantly been talking about a _man_ , with huge arms, broad shoulders, and a defined jaw.. and, oh my _god_ he was in love with Peter. Derek felt like he was going to pass out. _Of course_ Stiles had fallen for Peter. He was snarky, and clever- someone who could definitely keep up with Stiles mentally. As for the physical aspect- that was something Derek was not even going to go within a hundred feet of- but if that's what Stiles looked for in a partner... well, there's not really much he could do to change that. He took a few deep breaths before opening the window and stepping into the room he had become more familiar with- just not exactly in the ways he had often fantasized about. 

"Muszę juz kończyć babciu. Ktoś do mnie przyszedł. Obiecuję, że jutro zadzwonię." Stiles said goodbye to his grandmother and turned to face Derek. 

(translation: _"I have to go grandma, one of my friends is here. I promise I will call you tomorrow."_ )

"Lay it on me big guy, whatcha got?", Stiles asked, an eager glint in his eyes. 

Derek felt his lips quirking upward, despite the fact that he felt like he was slowly suffocating being this close to the boy that was in love with his uncle, of all people. "Nothing too major. Just something suspicious Isaac and Erica noticed on their last perimeter inspection", he replied handing over a few sheets of paper. "It shouldn't take you long, but there's no hurry. Just bring back whatever you find when you're done."

"Aye aye captain!", Stiles said, saluting over-dramatically. 

This man was going to be the death of him.

xxxx

"Czy wszystko jest w porządku ze stadem?", the sheriff asked, taking a bite of his veggie burger.

(translation: _"So how's everything with the pack?"_ )

"Wszystko dobrze się układa. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem tym nawet trochę zaskoczony", Stiles replied, popping a curly fry into his mouth.

(translation: _"Things are actually going really well. I am still a bit shocked to be honest."_ )

His dad nodded. "To dobrze, kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Derekowi, że jesteś w nim zakochany?"

(translation: _"That's good. When are you going to tell Derek that you are in love with him?"_ )

Stiles choked on the sip of water he was taking, and coughed violently. "Tato!! Wiesz, że nie mogę mu tego tak po prostu wyznać."

(translation: _"Dad! You know that I can't just tell him."_ )

"Dlaczego nie? Co złego się może stać?"

(translation: _"Why not? What is the worst that could happen?"_ )

"Jest wiele rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak! Nasze stado w końcu jest razem i nie chciałbym tego zepsuć. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest to warte ryzyka, ale tyle czasu zajęło nam dojście do miejsca, gdzie teraz jesteśmy."

(translation: _"There are so many terrible things that could happen! We finally have the pack together and I don't want to screw that up", Stiles replied, pushing fries around his plate. "I would like to say it's worth the risk- but it took us so long to get here."_ )

"To twoja decyzja, ale sądzę, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Masz tylko jedno życie, o jest ono zbyt krótkie, by nie spróbować spełnić swoich marzeń.", his father said, eyeing his son knowingly. 

(translation: _"It's completely up to you, but I think that you need to tell him. You only have one life to live, and it's too short not to go after what you want."_ )

"Doskonale wiesz, że Derek jest 5 lat ode mnie starszy? Nie powinieneś czasem próbować przekonać mnie, żebym przestał marzyć o mężczyźnie, którego aresztowałeś?", Stiles replied. 

(translation: _"You do know he's like five years older than I am right? Aren't you supposed to be trying to talk me out of pining after older men that have been arrested?_ )

"Derek jest dobrym człowiekiem, Stiles. Wiem, że go kochasz. I czy chcesz w to wierzyć, czy nie, on również darzy cię uczuciem."

(translation: _"He's a good guy Stiles, and I know that you love him, and whether you believe it or not, he cares a lot about you too."_ )

Stiles smiled at his father feeling like the luckiest son in the world. He knew that his dad loved him and supported him no matter what, but actually hearing it so blatantly every once in a while definitely didn't hurt... but there was still no way in hell he was going to be telling Derek anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek felt himself smiling at the unnecessary uncertainty rolling off of the boy in waves, “I really hope so too.” Stiles glanced at him; a look of hope in his eyes that Derek thought had disappeared completely a long time ago. He gently lifted his hand; his fingers still entwined with Stiles, and softly placed a kiss on each finger before replying. “There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars.”
> 
> “I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once”, Stiles replied with a smile.
> 
> Derek smiled back, biting down a smirk. “Okay?”
> 
> “Okay”, Stiles replied before laughing. “I have pictured all of this happening more times than I care to admit- but I must say, never in any of them did we start quoting John Green at each other. I never quite pegged us as a Hazel and Augustus type.”
> 
> “I would have to agree. As a couple, they’ve definitely got nothing on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the lovely silberpfeil for all of her wonderful translations! (:

Somehow Derek ended up alone at the pack house with Stiles. Normally, he wouldn't mind. Spending time with the younger boy is something he had actually come to enjoy most of the time- but he was mumbling to himself in Polish _again_ , and to say it was distracting would be an understatement.

"... nawet kiedy jest cicho w domu nie umiem się skoncentrować a czytam po angielsku. Jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że gdyby wszystko co jego dotyczy nie było tak irytująco idealne, nie musiałbym czytać tego samego zdania po dziewięć razy. Idiotycznie atrakcyjny Derek i jego nieprzyzwoity wyrobiony wręcz brzuch, jego napięte mięśnie, które stale widzę i ten cholerny zarost - kto mu do diabła powiedział, że może mieć tak seksowny zarost? Powinni tego kogoś zastrzelić, oraz wręczyć mu nagrodę" 

( _“…I can’t even concentrate in a quiet house, and I’m reading in **English**. I’m pretty sure if his stupid everything wasn’t so obnoxiously perfect, I wouldn’t have read that same sentence like nine times. Stupid attractive H and his criminally defined abs, bulging muscles all over the fucking place, and that damn facial hair- who the hell told him it was okay to have sexy stubble like that? They should be shot... but also given an award.”_ )

Derek bit his tongue, desperately trying to keep from blowing his cover. He wanted so badly to call Stiles out- to tell him to just ask this guy out already, because these rants were happening far too regularly, and the detail that Stiles put into them would have been almost impressive if it wasn't completely grating on Derek's nerves. 

Suddenly Stiles stood up; slamming the book that he had been attempting to read shut and setting it on the table, he began pacing, running his hands through his hair in aggravation.

"Dlaczego właśnie mnie musiało to spotkać? Czym sobie zasłużyłem na los, gdzie podobja mi się atrakcyjne osoby, które są zupełnie dla mnie nieosiągalne?! Jak tak dalej będzie, to naprawdę zostanę 40 letnim prawiczkiem. Nigdy nie będę uprawiał seksu i skończę mieszkając samotnie z nieprzyjemnie dużą ilością kotów."

( _“Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve a fate where I’m strictly attracted to people who are completely unattainable and utterly out of my league?! At this rate I’m literally going to be a 40 year old virgin. I’m never going to have sex and I’m going to end up living alone with an offensively large number of cats.”_ )

It took all of the self-control Derek possessed not to laugh at how ridiculous and melodramatic the younger boy was being. Stiles was ignorant of how aesthetically pleasing he was- but then again he was never one to give himself credit where it was due. This was just a whole new level of ridiculous. 

"Myślę, że mógłbym mu po prostu powiedzieć - ale co jeśli ucierpi na tym dynamika naszego stada? Jestem zbyt zaangażowany, żeby pozwolić sobie zostac wyrzuconym ze stada z takiego powodu... ale jeśli mu nie powiem, to doprowadzi mnie to do szału... no ale co, jeśli mnie wyśmieje?! Na pewno roześmieje mi się w twarz, to nie jest tego warte - potem waszyscy sie dowiedzą i będę musiał się przeprowadzić na drugi koniec kraju i znaleźć nowe stado w nadziei, że mnie nie zabiją-"

( _“I mean, I guess I could just tell him- but what if that screws with the dynamics of the pack? I’m way too invested in this to be thrown out of the pack over something like this… but it’s actually going to drive me crazy if I don’t… but what if he laughs in my face?! He’s totally going to laugh in my face, it won’t even be worth it- and then everyone will know about it and I’ll have to move across the country and find a different pack and hope they don’t kill me-“_ )

"Stiles, przysięgam, że jeśli nie wyznasz mu, że jesteś nim zainteresowany, albo, że go kochasz czy cokolwiek, to chyba dosłownie wyrwę ci gardło" Derek interrupted, closing the book he had pointlessly been attempting to read. "Przestań w siebie wątpić i po prostu wyznaj mu swoje uczucia, proszę."

( _“Stiles I swear if you don’t just tell this guy that you are interested in him or in love with him or whatever, I might have to literally rip your throat out”, Derek interrupted, closing the book he had pointlessly been attempting to read. “Stop with the pining and the self-doubt and just tell him, please.”_ )

Stiles had stopped moving completely, his amber eyes blown wide open in surprise. He stumbled over his words momentarily before piecing together a coherent sentence in reply, “ **What**?! You actually- wait, have you been…? Since when do you… What the actual fuck Derek?!”

“The fact that I can speak Polish was never relevant here- until it became apparent that somehow you manage to talk even more in that language than you do in English”, Derek supplied with a shrug. “I’ve been forced to listen to you ranting about this guy for **months** , and clearly you still haven’t done anything about it. Why are you so worried it will screw with the pack? I mean, he’s kind of pack I guess… and no one is really all that enamored with him- accept for you apparently- but I highly doubt Peter would laugh in your face”, Derek said, standing from his spot on the couch.

“Woah woah woah, Peter?! Where did you even- why would you think that I’m in love with **Peter**?”, Stiles screeched, confusion overtaking his features. “And why didn’t you say anything earlier?! You’ve understood everything this entire time!”

“It’s obviously Peter, Stiles. You don’t have to lie to me. I heard you groaning about how you had fallen in love with one of the Hales, and it’s obviously not Cora- because although she could kick your ass, she doesn’t quite have the physique to fit a few of your colorful descriptions”, Derek replied, watching the younger man’s face carefully, gauging his reactions closely.

“You heard that too?! _Jesus_ Derek! You’ve heard everything that I have been deliberately trying to keep from everyone and you _still_ have it wrong- which even for you is a whole new low”, Stiles exclaimed, running his hands over his face. “You’re right, it’s not Cora. She’s fierce and wonderful and terrifying, but she’s not quite my type. Peter may be somewhat muscular, with broad shoulders and abs or whatever- but he’s definitely not caring, or completely loved by everyone in his pack- and he also doesn’t have any sort of sexy facial hair going on, and he isn't someone that I’ve willingly risked my life for more times than I can remember, because I would completely go out of my mind if he died.”

Stiles slowly took a few steps closer to where Derek was standing. “Peter is not who I was talking about when I said ‘he is one of the most attractive men I’ve ever seen’ or that ‘he looks like he was sculpted by the gods’ or when I said I was ‘drowning in how perfect he is’.” Stiles took a few steps closer. “Peter doesn’t quote Shakespeare back at me, or put up with my ranting in Polish every day.”

Derek couldn’t break the overly intense eye contact he was now holding with Stiles as he took in every word he was saying. The proximity between them was slowly getting smaller as Stiles hesitantly continued walking closer.

“Peter is not who I’ve been furiously ranting about in Polish for the past few months, and he’s definitely not the Hale that I have completely and totally fallen stupidly in love with”, Stiles continued, stopping only a mere foot away from the older man. “I think maybe there’s a Hale that you didn’t consider when you were trying to figure this all out.”

“But… I…”, Derek was at a loss for words. There was no way that Stiles was actually talking about him- right?

Stiles’ lips quirked up slightly and he lightly placed a hand on Derek’s chest. Almost as if it was a reflex, Derek automatically reached up and placed a hand on top of Stiles’. “I’m talking about you, by the way”, Stiles murmured. “I’m kind of hopelessly in love with you.”

It felt like all of the air had been completely drained out of the room- and the only source of oxygen was Stiles... and the fact that he was _that_ gone on the younger man already was a whole new level of concerning. Lifting the hand that was currently occupied, Derek slid it around the back of Stiles’ neck and surged forward to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. The younger man let out a surprised groan but recovered almost instantly, reaching down to grip Derek’s hips and pulling their bodies together until there was no space left between them. Derek groaned at the contact, melting into it like that was all he had ever wanted. It quickly turned into something slightly more than either of them had planned on as Stiles opened his mouth, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Derek responded by parting his lips and sliding his out to meet Stiles’ half way. Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s hair, playfully tugging at it and smiling at the noises he was able to coax out of the older man. Eventually they both pulled back slightly to fill their burning lungs with the air they had been majorly deprived of. Resting their foreheads against one another, silence filled the room- aside from the soft sounds of their breathing. Derek carefully laced their fingers together and Stiles’ reaction was immediate as his lips quirked up into a bright smile.

“I’m kind of hopelessly in love with you too, if you couldn’t tell”, Derek admitted, never diverting his attention away from the man in front of him. “Hearing you constantly talk about being completely gone on this guy that I hadn’t even heard of before- I thought it just annoyed me, and then you would get this smile on your face whenever you talked about him- it lit up your entire face and added this life to your eyes that I had never seen before; and then you started reciting Shakespeare and when I heard you say you were ‘drowning in his perfection’… I realized that I was upset because I couldn’t do those things for you; you weren’t talking about me and I wasn’t the one who was making you happier than I had ever seen you.”

“Accept I was, and you were- you are the reason for all of those things”, Stiles replied, leaning in to steal a small kiss- because he could do that now. “And I’m really hoping that you’ll continue to be”, he added quietly.

Derek felt himself smiling at the unnecessary uncertainty rolling off of the boy in waves, “I really hope so too.” Stiles glanced at him; a look of hope in his eyes that Derek thought had disappeared completely a long time ago. He gently lifted his hand; his fingers still entwined with Stiles, and softly placed a kiss on each finger before replying. “There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars.”

“I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once”, Stiles replied with a smile.

Derek smiled back, biting down a smirk. “Okay?”

“Okay”, Stiles replied before laughing. “I have pictured all of this happening more times than I care to admit- but I must say, never in any of them did we start quoting John Green at each other. I never quite pegged us as a Hazel and Augustus type.”

“I would have to agree. As a couple, they’ve definitely got nothing on us.”

“A couple?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow and biting his lip.

The older man felt himself flushing as a blush spread over his cheeks. “Unless that’s not what you want?”

Stiles laughed again and Derek realized it was becoming one of his favorite sounds. “Of course that’s what I want- I just never thought that you would. I’m never going to hear the end of this from my grandma, or my dad. They’ve been trying to convince me to go for it for quite a while, which apparently you already knew.”

“I have a feeling we’re going to be hearing about how stupid we have both been from more than just your family”, Derek replied.

Stiles nodded in agreement. “Probably, I’d say it’s more than worth it.”

“Me too Genim, me too”, Derek said, smirking at Stiles’ reaction to his first name being used.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prawda leży po polsku. (The truth lies in Polish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143160) by [fritzy1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999)




End file.
